Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar thermal energy-field electron emission power generation device, and more particularly to a solar thermal energy-field electron emission power generation device which utilizes magnetic insulation as the main technical feature.
Description of Related Arts
In the world, fossil fuels such as coal, oil and natural gas, are becoming increasingly depleted. With the decrease of producing area reserves, the world faces violent fluctuations in energy prices, which impacts on global economic development. It is necessary to look for some energy which not only have long-term adequate supplies, but also don't cause environmental pollution, thereby easing energy pressures.
Solar energy is not only the primary energy, but the renewable energy. It is rich in resources and has no environmental pollution. Due to safety and reliability, no pollution, short construction period and simple maintenance, the solar photovoltaic generation is widely used.